Thaldir Shadowstar
I hate birds, I hate feathers. There is nothing good with feathers, ever. - Thaldir Description Charismatic and friendly, Thaldir is a tall, muscled Kaldorei which looks to be at the peak of his age. He has deep, emerald green hair which hangs very long, to the small of his back, however at most times it is tied up. He is average tall for a Kaldorei, but he is well built, and it obvious he takes great pride in his appereance. He has a neatly trimmed short beard, with the same green colour as his hair. His eyes were a beuatiful silver glow, however his abuse of fel blood has changed him. His once light purple skin has darkened slightly, and the silver eyes are tainted with areas of green glow. His nails are darker and have a clight claw-like look to him. His natural canines are longer and sharper then on a normal Kaldorei. To compensate his appereance change, he always wear greentinted goggles, to hide his eyes. History Thaldir was born rougly 6702 years back, in Feralas. He was the youngest son in a family of four, his mother being a Priestess of the Moon, and his father a druid. Thaldir's older brother was born with the beautiful amber eyes, and his family knew at once that he was destined for great things, and started him on the path of druidism. However then Thaldir was born, a great disappointment washed over the family. Because his mother, father and brother all shared the wonderous amber eyes, Thaldir was born with the common silver. And due to that, Thaldir was a dissapointment. Tried as he might at becoming a druid, having heard tales of thers getting amber eyes later in life, Thaldir had to admit to himself in the end that he was not destined for anything great, like his brother. A couple of millenia into his life, having trained with bow, sword and glaive that time to perhaps try to get a place with the Feathermoon sentinels, he met Seiya Shadowfury, the youngest of two. He fell madly in love with her, and they mated passionatly in secret. However Seyia's mother Aradia did not want Seiya to be mated to Thaldir, rather wanting Seiya's older sister, Aranyah, to be with him. He protested at first, they both did, but Aradia was stubborn and steadfast. Seiya and Thaldir was not allowed to mate. Disappointed and heartbroken he finally agreed to mate with Aranyah. She too was a sentinel, a Captain in fact, with great talents in her arts. And with time he came to love her greatly, forgetting all about his desire for power, and his previous passion for Seiya. Not long after they were mated, she gave birth to their firsborn son. The Change Then came the satyrs to Feralas. Thaldir was part of the sentinel team dispatched to kill a small group of Satyrs. However they had awaited the attack, and the elves were caught in a ambush. He was imprisoned by them, and they forced him ful of fel-blood. While Thaldir could not wield the arcane, he still felt the enourmous power the felblod gave him, and in his craze high, he slew the other sentinels and the Satyrs guarding them. He made his way home, and when his mate tried to calm him and bring him in, he slew her as well as their baby son. Struck with grief of what he had done, mixed with the longing need for more Fel, he left Kaldorei society, forsaking his old name, and taking a new one. Thaldir Shadowstar was born. And Seiya Shadowfury, griefed with the loss of her sister and nephew, started hunting Thaldir like crazy. The Alliance Close to a millennia later, Thaldir finally came back to the more civilised world, with the discovery of the Eastern Kingdoms. After the Legion had been fought back once more, and the Kaldorei had become mortal again, he travelled across the ocean to join the Alliance. He fought on seperate fronts with his new name, finally after a while joining the 157th company of Wild Tempest, he seemed to settle down with his wanderings, together with his animal companion, the hyena Shenzi. However his old cravings returned in the Outlands, where he was tempted by the demoness Ireth, and she fed his old cravings for fel. The blood, much stronger then that of satyrs he had hunted down and taken across the years, changed him more drastic then he thought. The tints of green in his eyes became strong emerald, and his fingernails curved more, his skin darkening as long as he was under her thumb. He struggled a lot with accepting the taint within him, and as he escaped the demoness, returning to Azeroth, he left the 157th Company, in hopes of laying the demon incident behind him. He signed up with the Stormwind Regiment, but it seems the demoness had not decided to let him go at all. She followed him to the city, pressuring him into doing her will, with the aid of a elf named Avari Duskwalker, who also shared his addiction to fel. Trying to lead a normal life, despite the tasks set to him by the demoness, he met the human woman named Darryl. Finding a equal in behavior, he soon found himself infatuated with the woman, and even led her too into the stupid decision which is fel. He soon fell victim to his own addiction, which in the end led to the death of Darryl by the hands of Captain John Ralegh of the Stormwind Regiment, who slew the girl to spare her of the suffering magically brought to her by the demoness. Enraged by grief of his loss, Thaldir wanted nothing more now, then to end the demoness. Difficult times come, and a trap was rigged, detailed in plan. However it was as simple as a sock of coins which eventually led to the capture and execution of the demoness. Finally he was free from her ties, but at what cost? He had lost his loved one, and his body was forever altered by her taint. He could never ever return home now, and with that, doomed to live out the rest of his years far away from the lands he once called home. He came to terms with having to stay in humans lands for the rest of his time, when he was finally caught up and cornered by Seiya, who wanted nothing more but to slay him for the murder or Aranyah. But Thaldir and his sweet tongue spoke a mix of lies and truths to her, how own heart aching with the loss of Darryl still. He managed to once more regain his trust, and with time Seiya left her then mate to once more mate with Thaldir. Category:Thaldir Category:Shadowstar Category:Stormwind Regiment Category:Night Elf Category:Kaldorei Category:Male Category:Fel Category:Arandir Darkstorm Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters